


Log One

by OtomeGirl



Series: Starscream Log's [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Datapad, Diary, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: I wanted to write what Starscream would possibly write in a personal diary so I decided to create this small series of oneshots. I accept ideas for possible content themes.Log One: Pain
Series: Starscream Log's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050473
Kudos: 4





	Log One

What's painful? Why is it painful? Why do I want to be in this much pain?

It's already painful. It's very painful. Why is it this much painful?  
Ah it's painful. I want to let you know. I only want you to know.  
It's already agonizing. It's very agonizing. Why is it this much agonizing?  
I want to see you. I want to see you. This area of my chest feels very painful.

I was the one who caused the pain. I inflicted many injuries upon myself.  
They will eventually go away if I leave them be, but the pain is too great to ignore.

Once I've locked myself away I can't see anything. I'm the only one to comprehend this pain.  
This is so very unreasonable and unfair! Someone please understand my anguish already!

Stay away. Stay away. Don't stir me up like that.  
Don't worry. Don't worry. Don't shriek to me about every little thing.  
Go away. Go away. Yes, I'll disappear sooner or later.  
So just pretend to be fine and put up with all of it.

It's already painful. It's very painful. Why is it this much painful?  
Ah it's painful. I want to let you know. I only want you to know.  
It's already agonizing. It's very agonizing. Why is it this much agonizing?  
I want to see you. I want to see you. This area of my chest feels very painful.

I've done it again. I have yet to pinpoint the cause.  
An arrogant jerk is throwing his weight around. My wounds are stinging, throbbing, and numbing.  
If I keep my mouth shut no one would find out. No one but I would understand this pain.  
So I will not scream. I will not make a ruckus. I will live an empty life.

Oh yes. Oh yes. Everything will be fine if you just put up with it.  
Please do that. Please do that. Please keep deceiving yourself.  
Fly away. Fly away. I will send some signs to you this time.  
If you keep acting so tough, you'll tire yourself out, you know?

I'll manipulate my brain into thinking that the pain is actually ecstasy.  
Without any limit, I want to complete it avidly.  
BUT once I come to an impasse and experience a setback, I begin reflecting seriously.  
It is impossible for me to rewind time and only slow-replay the good parts  
in an futile attempt to evade God.

Just what is, just what is, the thing hidden behind your pain?  
If you can't take it, if you can't take it, then please properly ask for help.

It's almost time, it's almost time, for my job here to be done.  
Very soon, very soon, I will release you from this pain.  
However, however, I want you to think about me from time to time.  
If you should ever forget me, I will appear before you again. Don't get carried away now.  
Even just for a little bit, please take care.

It's gone. It's nowhere to be found. That bastard is nowhere to be seen.  
That pain no longer exists anywhere. There's nothing agonizing anymore.  
It's gone. It's nowhere to be found. You are nowhere to be seen.  
Although my pain should have disappeared, although there shouldn't be anything agonizing anymore,

I feel agonized. For some reason I'm agonized. Why do I feel so much agonized?  
This is something I looked forward to, but why do I feel that something is lacking?  
It's already painful. It's very painful. This time something feels very painful.  
Although I shouldn't feel any pain anymore, this area of my chest feels very painful again.

What's painful? Why is it painful? Why is it this much painful?


End file.
